


Sólo un Humano

by Altariel_de_Valinor



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: A lot of thought, Dialogo interno, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Metafísica, Metaphysics, Mi primer fic (aunque data del 2012), Muro de los Lamentos, My First Fanfic, Shaka piensa mucho, Wailing Wall
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altariel_de_Valinor/pseuds/Altariel_de_Valinor
Summary: "Como dice Seiya, debemos sacrificar nuestras vidas aun sabiendo que es inútil"... Un One-shot sobre los momentos finales al pie del Muro de los Lamentos. Fic escrito hace mucho tiempo (2012), fue el primer fic que subí a la red.





	Sólo un Humano

 

Hasta dónde recordaba, jamás había sentido tanto dolor físico. Su primera muerte, su muerte física, apenas si había causado dolor y solo por un brevísimo tiempo; después de todo, la Exclamación de Athena tenía un nivel tal de destrucción, que había reducido su cuerpo a cenizas en apenas una fracción de segundos.

No, jamás había sentido tanto dolor como ahí, al pie del Muro de los Lamentos. Ni físico, ni emocional.

De nuevo.

— ¡ _TENMA KŌFUKU_!

El poderosísimo rayo de energía pura golpeó nuevamente la gigantesca pared que se alzaba delante de él. Hubo en destello, un rayo idéntico que se proyectaba de la pared hacia el Santo. Se escuchó el quejido de dolor del hindú, seguido del sonido de la armadura al golpear el suelo.

Otra vez había sido inútil.

El suelo ya estaba salpicado de gotitas de sangre, cuando escuchó dos voces conocidas: Seiya y Shun habían llegado contra toda esperanza.

— ¡Que muralla tan enorme! —exclamó Seiya— ¿Qué podrá ser?

— Es la frontera final del Infierno —ambos Santos de Bronce se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Virgo— ¡El Muro de los Lamentos!

— Shaka!

 

Fue un destello. Un repentino relámpago de consciencia.

 

 _Seiya_.

 

De pronto lo supo, aunque a los pocos segundos tuvo que reconocer que siempre lo había sabido, incluso allá en la Batalla de las 12 Casas, cuando lo vio por primera vez. El Universo así lo había dispuesto; para él, el Santo de Pegaso, nada sería imposible. Nunca. Y lo más gracioso, era que Shaka sabía por qué.

Tenía algo que ni siquiera él, al que llamaban el hombre más cercano a un dios, poseía, quizá por haber nacido bajo el signo más terreno, lógico y cerebral de todos: Virgo.

Seiya tenía una confianza infinita. Seiya jamás dudaba. Seiya siempre creía que todo era posible. Y tú creas tu realidad de acuerdo a lo que crees.

Se había preguntado alguna vez, cuando aún era un niño, cuál sería el motivo de haber nacido para ser un Santo de Atenea, para ser Shaka de Virgo. El tiempo y su largo y accidentado camino espiritual le habían dado una respuesta: el camino de ser uno con el Universo, de alcanzar el Nirvana, era absolutamente contrario a la lógica y el desarrollo intelectual.

Pero, Virgo es el signo más cerebral de todos; eso era una contradicción… entonces, debía encontrar la consciencia por sobre su naturaleza humana, alzarse por sobre el dolor, encontrar el origen del todo, el Brahma, como ya le habían enseñado antes de venir al Santuario de Atenea.

Como le repetía la voz de Siddhartha Gautama, todos los días en su mente.

Y ahí estaba, al final de todos los caminos, luchando contra la lógica implacable de su naturaleza humana como nacido bajo el signo de la doncella.

Era un humano, después de todo.

Destruir el Muro de los Lamentos era imposible. Atravesarlo, siendo simples mortales, también lo era.

Pero, lo cierto es que no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras Atenea se enfrentaba sola e indefensa al dios de las tinieblas, ni mientras en la Tierra el Gran Eclipse estaba por llegar a su fin.

¿Qué debía hacer, entonces?

Nadie vio la sonrisa que cruzó furtivamente sus labios. Rio, pensando en cuantas veces se consideró superior a todos los demás mortales.

Que ridículo y tonto había sido.

Irónicamente, recurría de nuevo a su innata capacidad analítica, quizá, reconciliándose con ella antes del final.

Porque ése era su final, sin duda. Él jamás vería los Campos Elíseos.

Su fe no era tan grande como para eso. Pero, había encontrado a alguien que lo superaba con creces en ese campo, alguien a quién nadie llamaría jamás “el hombre más cercano a un dios”, pero que, paradójicamente, había encontrado el verdadero camino para encausar la energía del Universo y crear eso a lo que llaman _milagros_.

Después de todo, todos somos Buda, todos lo llevamos adentro. Ése había sido uno de sus grandes errores, sentirse superior por saber que Buda estaba con él, pero la unión con el Uno no es más que un estado. Un estado presente en cada manifestación de la creación. Aquí, ahora y siempre.

Nadie es más ni menos; hasta las piedras son dignas de respeto, pues en ellas está el Ohm.

Sabía que ésa era una de las lecciones más difíciles en el camino espiritual: permitirle a los demás ser lo que son, aunque a nuestros ojos nos parezcan tontos y simples.

La tolerancia nunca había sido su fuerte. Ya era hora que la aprendiera.

La única persona con una fe lo suficientemente fuerte como para llegar a los Elíseos, era Seiya. Y, sin duda, se encargaría que sus hermanos lo siguieran sin dudar. Los cinco llegarían, Shaka no tenía dudas de eso.

¿Y cuál era la fuente de toda esa fe? ¿de esa certeza más allá de lo humano?

Amor.

Amor por todos, por la humanidad, por sus hermanos y amigos. Y, por encima de todo, amor por ella.

¿Qué pasaría después? No podía saberlo, por primera vez en su vida se sentía lo suficientemente abrumado como para no vislumbrar un final feliz a toda esta pesadilla.

Ahí, al pie del Muro de los Lamentos, en ese lugar de desesperación, habían muerto todas sus certezas… salvo una. Su tarea ya estaba trazada al fin.

Miró a Shun un segundo, que seguía intentado hacer entrar en “razón” a Seiya, sin éxito, por supuesto: ahí estaba la naturaleza lógica de los virgos, de nuevo.

Pero Shaka no pertenecía a élite en vano y, casi sin esfuerzo, se interpuso entre Pegaso y el muro, y con su propia mano detuvo el puño del muchacho.

— ¡Seiya, Shun tiene razón! ¡no debes hacerlo!

Cerró los ojos guiado por la costumbre, y expuso los hechos como buen virgo que era, en un intento, quizá, por despejar sus propias dudas. Y al fin lo sintió: Ahí estaba su naturaleza humana, analizando, sopesando, sintiendo; y también estaba su naturaleza divina, pues tuvo la certeza que pasara lo que pasara, fuera inútil o no lo que había de hacer, sin ser capaz de crear él mismo el final feliz de esa historia, sabía que siempre sería lo que debía ser.

Eran las cuatro leyes, que al fin terminaba de interiorizar: ocurre lo que debe ocurrir, estás donde debes estar, con quién debe ser y lo que termina, termina y debe ser dejado atrás. Y al fin, el humano Shaka y el hombre más cercano a un dios, se fundieron en uno solo.

Abrió los ojos y contempló la mole abrumadora del Muro.

— Como dice Seiya, debemos sacrificar nuestras vidas aun sabiendo que es inútil.

Escuchó la voz de Shun, que guiado por su corazón dulce, le pedía que no lo hiciera. Pero la decisión estaba tomada.

Se escuchó el sonido inconfundible de una armadura dorada al flexionarse las articulaciones y chocar contra un suelo piedra.

— Por Atenea…

Canalizó toda su energía como había aprendido a hacerlo. La sintió entrar por su primer Chakra, la energía de su signo: Tierra. La sintió entrar por su séptimo Chakra, la energía de las estrellas que velaban por él y que daban vida a su armadura. Las ruedas de energía de sus centros vitales girando al máximo, vibrando incesante e intensamente, haciendo que su cosmo se volviera algo casi sólido y tomara la forma del loto, símbolo de lo Sagrado y Puro; los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en convertir toda su cosmoenergía en luz.

Vagamente, llegó a sus oídos la voz de Seiya.

— ¡Shaka, no lo hagas!

Abrió los ojos y liberó todo su enorme poder, aquel que el Universo había decidido concederle y que él nunca había dudado de hacer suyo. Sentía el dolor de sus células desintegrándose, convirtiéndose en luz pura: era el último esfuerzo, de modo que elevó su consciencia por sobre el dolor y el miedo que sentía revolotear en alguna parte y así llevar su sacrificio hasta el final; sintiendo como su propia divinidad acunaba al hombre asustado y abrumado; su faceta humana, cuya determinación, sin embargo, era la que había permitido que llegara hasta este punto. Un punto indescriptible entre la desesperación y la Fe absoluta.

— ¡Detente, Shaka! —las voces de Pegaso y Andrómeda seguían llegando vagamente a sus oídos— ¡Shaka!

Pero, Virgo ya había decidido.

— ¡OOOOHM! ¡Vamos, vida, estalla!

Pero, el contacto de una mano en su hombro y una orden dada por una voz profunda, lo sacó del estado enajenación.

— ¡El Antiguo Maestro, Dohko de Libra! —exclamó, volviéndose tan repentinamente que pareció que se torcería el cuello.

— No puedo permitir que un hombre como tu muera por nada…

Se puso de pie casi de un salto, ignorando todo el dolor de las abundantes heridas que tenía ahora, al verlos aparecer.

Contra toda esperanza, incluso contra su propia falta de Fe, he ahí que el Universo le recompensaba con creces por todo. Si en algún momento, en ese lugar flanqueado por esa pared monstruosa, se había sentido solo, había quedado ya en el olvido.

Milo, Aioria y Mu.

— Es demasiado pronto para que mueras…

Aunque todavía, casi en un reflejo tan automático como mantener sus ojos cerrados, se preguntaba cómo lograrían el milagro (su naturaleza aun bregando por manifestarse), lo cierto es que agradecía al Universo por todo al final. Muy pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan lleno de emociones… tan asombrado… tan agradecido… tan feliz.

Incluso, cuando de nuevo pareció que era imposible, cuando realmente todos sintieron que no había nada más que hacer, la esperanza revivió. ¿Existían los imposibles? No.

Ahora, sólo lo dejó ir… su vida consumiéndose en ese flujo gigantesco de energía… pero ya sin dudas, sin dolor, sin miedos… nunca más solo…

¿Podía haber imaginado un mejor modo de morir?

 

_… ni el más sabio, conoce el final de todos los caminos._

 

FIN.

 

ooOoo

 

Éste es el primer fic que, literalmente, logré llevar a un final (muchos otros escritos anteriores siguen inconclusos). Lo leo y me da un poco de risa lo inmaduras que estaban aún muchas ideas, pero nunca he querido editarlo.

 

Muchas gracias por leer ^^

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. "Las cuatro leyes de la espiritualidad" que, según se dice, se enseñan en la India, las elegí porque se adecuaban a lo que pensaba en el momento en que concebí el fic, y no las "Cuatro Nobles Verdades" del budismo. En todo caso, son frases sabias que vale la pena tomar en cuenta :)
> 
> 2\. "Ni el más sabio conoce el final de todos los caminos", J.R.R. Tolkien, "El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo".


End file.
